The Sky on Your Shoulders
by ATrueHufflepuff13
Summary: Annabeth's view when she was forced to hold the sky. Titan's curse spoilers (duh). Rated K plus, because there's no swearing, overly detailed violence, or anything else 11 year olds shouldn't read. Yes, readers, there are plenty of references to Percabeth in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth hated having two crushes. Just when she thought she'd gotten her feelings sorted out, they had to go and jump on her again. Here she was, standing at the top of some mountain that she didn't want to bother thinking of the name at the moment, watching the boy she loved die.

Luke was holding up the sky, even though no regular mortal should be able to do that. Even though Luke was working for the titan lord, she still cared about him. She couldn't help it. When you spend 8 months of your life battling monsters with a guy, then 5 more years training to fight monsters with him, you can't just stamp out your connection with him. She'd tried, and she thought it had worked, but now her heart was being ripped out as she watched him struggling under the weight of the sky. What he said was true, he would die if she didn't help him.

So she took the sky. She basically gave her life to save his, but when he recovered, he betrayed her. He walked away, leaving Annabeth to hold the sky on her own. Not only that, but he'd left her with seven words of pure guilt: I knew I could count on you. She was all part of his plan.

The sky would have killed Luke, but now it was killing Annabeth. It was crushing her, pounding her into the earth. Fire burned through her veins and coursed up to her heart. Unbearable pain swarmed through her body. She would never be able to make it, this was the end.

She remembered when she first met Luke. She'd been only seven, but he'd welcomed her into their group. Thalia had too of course, but she'd always remembered it as Luke. Luke was the one who gave her the knife and asked her name.

She remembered the time when they'd fought the hydra. Thalia had realized what it was and kept the hydra off long enough for Annabeth to get a piece of burning wood, but when Thalia had collapsed from breathing the toxic air, she and Luke had been the one to kill the hydra. They'd worked side by side, Luke swiping the heads off, then Annabeth dodging and burning the necks.

Oh, she remembered the name of the mountain now, Mount Tam.

She remembered when Thalia had turned into a pine tree. Luke had been the only one she had left. She'd been in the same cabin with him at that time, and they'd only had each other for comfort.

Thalia. Luke had poisoned Thalia. Luke, of all people, had poisoned THALIA just to raise Kronos! If Percy and- sorry, CLARISSE hadn't shown up with the Golden Fleece, Thalia would have died, and it would have been Luke's fault.

Percy.

That seaweed brain had basically exploded into her life and made it complicated. If she'd just have to get over the shock of losing Luke to the enemy, it would have been easier, but when someone else who you're supposed to hate starts stirring up your feelings, you can't concentrate on demolishing your attachment with the other guy.

Why didn't she hate him though? She was Athena's daughter, he was Poseidon's son. They weren't supposed to get along. She'd spent half her life knowing Luke, but she'd only known Percy for about two years now. Why was Luke the one that had to betray her? Why couldn't it have been Percy?

Percy's not like Luke though. Percy didn't trick her into holding the sky. Percy didn't betray Thalia. Percy would never betray Thalia or her, ever.

But that's always what she thought about Luke. She'd thought he would never betray them, even under torture, but as it turns out, he up and joined the titans. Why? Didn't he care about her? Didn't he understand?

It was a battle, a battle between Percy and Luke, but it wasn't just in the real world, it was in Annabeth's mind.

Memories flooded her head. It was as if her whole life was flashing before her. She remembered when her dad had remarried. She remembered when she'd killed her first monster. She remembered when they'd met Luke's mom. She remembered when she was kicked out of her third school. The memories kept coming. She was probably dying, she had read books where the people closest to death saw their lives flash before them.

Annabeth lifted her head. She couldn't hold it much longer. Whatever help Luke had promised had better be here quick or she might not be able to make it. She couldn't see, no matter how many times she blinked. Her vision was fuzzy, everything was a blur. The tears streaming down her face might've had something to do with it, but she didn't think it had anything to do with the black spots dancing in front of her.

Someone was coming toward her. Help had finally come.

"Help me," she croaked desperately. No answer.

The Someone stopped. Annabeth trembled with the weight of the sky. Suddenly, her vision cleared. She had no idea why, but it just did. The weight hadn't changed, her feelings hadn't changed, she hadn't changed positions, but suddenly she could see who it was. It was Luke.

Hope flooded her, but it was replaced by anger. Luke had betrayed her, why would he help her now? Luke looked at her for a moment. He didn't make any move to help her, but he finally whispered

"I can't."

Um, how wrong was that? How easy would it be to just walk over and take the burden with her? Well, not that easy, but still. He had a choice, he could leave her to die, or he could assist in saving the world. Not much rivalry there. Not for Annabeth at least. Not for Thalia, Grover, Percy, Zoe, the gods, Connor and Travis, Katie Gardener, Charles Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Castor and Pollux, Chiron, and even Clarisse! How could he not help her?

Suddenly she knew. The battle was over. Luke had lost. She didn't care if she loved him or not, she was never going to help him again. This wasn't the Luke she'd known. Whatever she thought he was, he wasn't anymore. However much she loved him, she knew she loved Thalia and Grover and Percy more.

She straightened with renewed strength. She would hold the sky as long as she needed to. Kronos had not won. Luke had not beaten her. She would never give up, never never never. Percy would come. Percy would rescue her. She knew it.

Her vision went fuzzy again as someone appeared beside her. They said something Annabeth couldn't comprehend, but a minute later, Annabeth felt the weight of the sky being lifted from her shoulders. Percy had come. She didn't even need to see now, she just knew Percy had come to help her. She would help him too. She bravely bore her half of the sky, ready to hold it for eternity, but suddenly her legs gave way, and she plummeted into darkness.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** So hey guys! I got a request for a Percabeth, and I've been wanting to do this for a while. It's not a very fluffy or romantic scenario yet, but hey! Stories get boring when everything's perfect. Well, I have the next chapter written, but I'm going to wait a few days to post it. That way I'll be able to update on a continual basis.

Review everyone! How did you like it? What do you think could make it better? Did you even like it at all? Should I have posted all the chapters at once? Do I really have to ask these questions to make you review?

Oh well, see you all next chapter! And may I say it again? REVIEW!

**Write your opinion of the story here**


	2. Chapter 2

When she woke, she was chained to some sort of pillar. She saw Artemis holding the sky and wondered where Percy was. What had happened to him? How did Artemis get the sky? Speaking of the sky, where was Atlas anyway? I mean, duh, she already knew he was gone, but this was the first time she actually got to process that he was off somewhere else. What was he doing? Where was Percy?

Suddenly she saw Luke. He was absently twirling his sword, backbiter, and staring at Artemis with pleasure on his face. How could he be so cruel?

"Where's Percy," she demanded.

"Percy? Oh, he's probably on his way. Atlas is trying to slow them down, but I doubt it will help. I hear he wasn't supposed to go on the quest anyway."

Wait, Percy hadn't come yet? Oh, come to think of it, that made sense. He couldn't have gotten to her that quickly. Even if he had, it didn't make any sense that Atlas or Luke would let him take the sky. They would have much better uses for him, besides, Luke had already said Annabeth was part of his plan, not Percy. She hadn't even seen him, she'd just assumed he was there. She rolled her eyes at herself. What was the world turning into if a daughter of Athena assumed something was so without any evidence?

She smiled, in spite of herself. Percy hadn't come yet, but he was coming. That was just like him to sneak off without permission, but she only hoped he wouldn't get in too much trouble.

Luke sneered at her. "You know we're ready for him, right? You know it's a trap. He'll never be able to beat Atlas."

Annabeth's heart sank. She knew that, mostly. Maybe Percy knew it too, but he was coming anyways. "Shut up Annabeth," she told herself. If Percy knew it was a trap, he wouldn't come. Right? No, Annabeth wasn't thinking straight anymore. What had happened to her brain? Did holding the sky somehow make her stupid? Whatever, she might as well correct her thoughts. Percy probably would try to come save her anyway, being the stupid seaweed brain that he was.

Annabeth glared at Luke. She'd made up her mind last night. Or yesterday. Or yesterday morning, whichever it was. She couldn't keep track of time.

"How long was I holding up the sky?" she asked Luke warily.

Luke looked at her, his face unreadable. "Thirteen hours," he said.

Thirteen hours? That can't have been right. How could she have been standing there thirteen hours? I mean, sure it felt like eternity, but how could she have been alive that long?

Annabeth narrowed her eyes at Luke.

"You betrayed me," she whispered.

Luke turned away. Annabeth couldn't see his face when he was looking the other way, so she could only guess what he was thinking. She didn't try to guess. When he turned back, his face had hardened.

"No Annabeth. You don't understand. We could do this together. The gods never cared for you. Look what they've done to you. Look what they've done to me. We could do this you know. You and me, we could start over. Make a new world. No more gods, no more problems. Think about it."

Annabeth looked at him bitterly.

"Now's a great time to ask me," she choked. "Right after I find this brilliant plan of yours involves me holding the sky for thirteen hours. Right after a goddess takes the sky for me and saves my life. Right after you _betray_ me. Don't say it isn't true, because you and I both know you could have helped me."

Luke narrowed his eyes. "I guess I thought you were different Annabeth," he murmured.

"ME? YOU THOUGHT I WAS DIFFERENT? YOU'RE THE DIFFERENT ONE LUKE. YOURE THE ONE WHO BETRAYED THALIA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THAT!"

Luke turned red. "I had to, Annabeth," he said, his voice a bit louder than normal.

"NO YOU DIDN'T! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO ANY OF THIS!"

"Didn't you see what it was like? Hermes betrayed me. Surely you would understand I have to do this."

"Oh yes," Annabeth said, her voice dangerously quiet. "Hermes betrayed you, so you were suddenly forced to betray Thalia and me. You were forced to join Kronos because Hermes betrayed you. THINK LOGICALLY LUKE!"

Luke turned almost purple. "LOGICALLY? Oh you're one to talk, Annabeth."

"Don't you dare make fun of my parentage."

"What does it matter anymore? Kronos is rising. Olympus will be destroyed. How many times do you have to be told?"

"QUIET!" Atlas boomed. Oh no.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** I hate cliffhangers, but the chapter had to end somewhere. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! The next chapter might be a few days, I just have to work out this one spot that's giving me trouble. Can't think of anything else to put into the AN, so I guess I'll end here.

Review! It helps me update ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"You," gasped Artemis, and Annabeth knew she needn't say more.

Atlas had suddenly appeared in between the two tallest pillars. He was smiling horridly.

"What have you done to Percy?" Annabeth faltered. Atlas didn't respond, but he ambled slowly up to her and held a small piece of green material in front of her face.

Annabeth paled. "Percy's jacket," she whispered. "No, it can't be. You can't have."

Atlas laughed. "Oh I didn't," he grinned. "I am sure my little friends took care of that though. I'm still not sure he even made it out of the dinosaur museum."

It took a while for her to decipher that one. "Dinosaur museum? Percy's jacket? Dinosaurs, Dinosaur bones, Dinosaur skulls, Dinosaur teeth, Dragon teeth, oh no. No no no no no. Not Percy. Not his jacket."

Annabeth let out a terrible scream as she realized what Percy was up against. She struggled against her chains, trying to tear them from the stone. She had to warn him. She had to tell him how to beat them. She had to help him.

Atlas watched her writhe in her bonds and smiled cruelly. "I wouldn't worry. Whatever danger they're in, you're in more my dear." He jerked her hair back, forcing her face to look at the sky. The pillar she was chained to wobbled. Annabeth stopped struggling from sheer fright.

"Look out!" Luke yelled, diving out of the way. A large chunk of stone fell toward the ground. Atlas didn't move as it shattered, pelting everyone within distance with sharp fragments of stone. Annabeth gasped as one of the bigger pieces slammed against her head.

When the dust cleared, it was clear that Annabeth had taken the worst of it. There were small pieces of rock lodged in Artemis's legs, but she wasn't as close, and the sky somehow blocked most of the bigger pieces. Luke had armor on, but his lip was cut and his hand was bleeding. A dracaena shivered and fell to the ground, then dissolved into dust.

Annabeth was covered with blood. The rock had left a good sized cut on the side of her head. Countless more rocks were scattered all over her skin, some lodged in so far they might not get out without a good bit of tugging. Her lip was torn and her hands looked as if a dog had bitten them. Her clothes were in tatters, but they hadn't done anything to protect her chest from rocks. There were small specks of blood dotting the orange shirt, and scabs were already forming in her hair.

"Annabeth!" Luke gasped, clearly shocked at her appearance.

Annabeth didn't mind it much, her muscles were already killing her. What difference does a few more bits of stone make? Atlas was laughing, a great booming horrible laugh. She hated it. Hadn't he already laughed enough?

"So my dear, how did you like your first taste of Mount Othrys?" Annabeth whimpered.

Mount Othrys? Oh shoot. They were raising Mount Othrys again, and here she was in the middle of it. Well, Percy had better hurry up if he was ever going to get to her in time.

Atlas straightened, and gazed at her dangerously. He seemed to be inspecting Annabeth.

"How long was she holding up the sky? Thirteen hours?" he asked Luke, as if Annabeth had suddenly become their biggest threat.

"Thirteen hours," Luke confirmed.

Atlas narrowed his gaze. "And why would we want to keep a _daughter of Athena_ captive when she's strong enough to hold the sky for thirteen hours and stubborn enough not to cry out when a rock shatters four feet in front of her? If she manages to escape somehow,-"

"She won't," Luke said quickly.

Atlas turned to Luke. "Do you realize how she could become a threat? Remind me why we are keeping her in the first place."

Luke stammered something about bait, but Annabeth wasn't listening anymore. She had to have a plan. She had to convince them to keep her alive. Maybe if they thought she was weaker Atlas would agree to Luke's pleading. Wait, Luke was asking Atlas to keep her alive? But why? Did he-

Nope, she wasn't going to think about that now. Right now, she had to make her plan, and fast. Ok, got it. Now for action.

Annabeth moaned, tugging at one of her chains feebly. Atlas and Luke stopped talking and looked back at her. She turned to Luke.

"Percy? Help me Percy. Help me get these off," she said, in a quivering voice. Suddenly, her eyes rolled back in her head and she went limp in her chains.

"Annabeth, are you alright?" She heard Luke's shoes scuffing the rocky ground as he ran up beside her. He pulled a lock of her hair back and she was pretty sure he was examining the bigger gash on her head. She wanted to scream at him to stop touching her, but she held her tongue.

"Uh, Atlas?" Luke asked, his voice shaking a little. Annabeth figured the cut looked pretty bad, and for once, she was glad about it. After all, it couldn't be as bad as it looked. She'd had a head knock before, and it wasn't pleasant. It was when Thalia had thrown her shield at a wild boar and it had bounced off and hit Annabeth in the head. Luke had carried her to shelter, but she could barely remember it, because her head had been all fuzzy.

Ugh, why does everything narrow down to Luke? Oh whatever, she'd already decided she wasn't going to care for him anymore, so she might as well leave it at that.

Did Luke really have to start picking out all the pieces of pillar from her head? It wasn't like he actually cared if she lived or died, right?

"Luke, get over here and stop fussing over her. It doesn't matter to us whether she lives or dies, _does it_ Luke." Annabeth never knew she would enjoy hearing Atlas's voice so much.

Luke's hands stopped working, and she heard him turn around and obediently walk back to Atlas. Wind whipped her face, and suddenly she knew they had gone. How they had gone, she had no idea. Maybe she should have kept her eyes open after all. Well, now that there were no secret plans to discover, she might as well get some rest.

Annabeth found the most comfortable spot she could afford, and dozed off.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** This was done faster than I expected! The next chapter is currently under editing, it won't be much longer either. Once again, thanks for the brilliant reviews. Good news! Next chapter involves a riddling sphinx!

And now, I reach the main point of the Author's Notes: REVIEW!

"Ah not this again!" you say.

"HA! YES! But this time, we have a special quiz for the ultimate GREEK MYTH FANS! Notice I said Greek myths, not just Percy Jackson. Whoever includes the correct answer to the question below in their review will have the next chapter dedicated to them!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! Go ahead and review! NO LOOKING IT UP!"

**Question: What killed Orion?**

(This is really easy if you know ANYTHING about Orion)


	4. Chapter 4

Congratulations to everyone who answered the question last time! Orion was killed by a giant scorpion, (but there are a few variations as to who sent the scorpion). The winners are:

**Smarties**

**WingDawn98**

and **OptemisticBrat**.

Good job you guys! Enjoy the chapter, it's extra long and just for you!

* * *

When Annabeth woke, no one talked to her, she didn't find any secret plans, she didn't hear anything about Percy, and everything was boring and painful. In fact, the only thing worth noticing was a fight between a sphinx and a hellhound, which happened a few hours later.

"Why do you keep staring at me?" the sphinx had grumbled.

Annabeth figured that monsters didn't enjoy being cooped up on a mountain guarding a half blood they would really like to eat.

The hellhound growled at the sphinx, showing its huge teeth. Annabeth shuddered. She had hated hellhounds ever since Luke had summoned one into the camp.

"Wrong answer!" the sphinx shouted triumphantly, "Now I may eat you!"

"No you fool," the wolf beside them grunted, "All three of us have to watch the half blood, so no eating one another."

Since when did wolves talk?

The sphinx turned to the wolf, narrowing its eyes. "This thing all things devours: birds, beasts, trees, flowers; gnaws iron, bites-"

"Time," the wolf grunted. "You told that one to the ogre."

The sphinx growled at the wolf, but then turned back to the hellhound.

"You didn't play fair, but I will give you another riddle, since the first was only a question. I can run, but not walk. Wherever I go, thought follows close behind. What am I?"

The hellhound did nothing, but the wolf seemed to be thinking.

"Is it a stream of water?" the wolf asked.

The sphinx turned upon the wolf. "NO ANSWERING MY RIDDLES UNLESS I ASK THEM TO YOU! And no, it is not a stream of water."

She turned calmly back to the hellhound, tapping her fingers together eagerly.

"I got it!" the wolf howled, "It's a nose!"

The sphinx whirled around and raked her claws across the wolf's nose.

"Time's up, and you didn't answer the riddle," the sphinx fussed. She lunged for the hellhound, but the hellhound sat back and the sphinx landed on the rocky ground. The huge dog picked the sphinx up in his mouth and shook her around like a huge dog toy. When the sphinx was loosened, she sat up, spitting.

"You'll pay for that," she promised, and sprang onto the hellhound's back, tearing at him with her claws.

The wolf watched calmly as the sphinx and the hellhound battled, and finally pulled them apart.

"No fighting, how many times must I remind you?"

"You can't get to me that easily mister wolf, now tell me this: You use a knife to slice my head and weep beside me when I'm dead. What am I?"

The wolf sighed. "Maybe a sphinx? Just get over there."

"NO!" the sphinx cackled. "Wrong answer, no deal. I will eat you now!"

The sphinx attempted to jump on the wolf, but the wolf calmly batted her out of the air and sat between her and the hellhound.

"The answer is an onion I think, now stay here and be good."

"Hey," Annabeth called to the sphinx, "If I answer a riddle, will you let me out?"

All three monsters turned to her, and the hellhound growled.

"No," the wolf said, putting a paw over the sphinx's mouth, as she began "In a marble hall white as milk."

Annabeth couldn't keep track of time when she was chained. There really wasn't a difference between night and day on that mountain, the clouds were so thick you couldn't tell if the sun was there or not. She didn't suppose there was any moon.

Luke and Atlas appeared and disappeared regularly, it was if they were checking on Artemis and the other monsters.

Finally, Luke appeared and unchained her from the pillar. Annabeth was about to kick him in the shins and roll under his legs, but she felt his sword on the back of her neck, and decided against it. She couldn't see anything from this position!

With a crack and another swirl of wind, Atlas was beside them.

"She is close," he muttered. Just then, the clouds around one side of the mountain swirled away, and Annabeth saw Thalia, Percy, and Zoe scrambling up the mountain. Zoe was obviously hurt, she winced with every step she took, tearstains were on the side of her cheek, and there was blood on her side.

Annabeth's heart leapt for one second, but it plunged down to her stomach as she tried to convince herself that their situation wasn't as bad as it looked.

When they caught sight of the ruins, they all blinked.

"The ruins of Mount Othrys," Thalia said, with disbelief.

"Yes, it was not here before," Zoe said, frowning. "This is bad."

"What's Mount Othrys?" Percy asked, being the stupid seaweed brain that he was. They hadn't caught sight of us yet.

Zoe explained to him what Mount Othrys did, but suddenly she stopped, clutching her side.

"You're hurt, let me see," Thalia insisted. Wow, Annabeth never thought she would see the day when Thalia was worried about Zoe.

"No, it's nothing." Zoe insisted. It was obviously not nothing, but Thalia let it pass. "As I was saying, in the first war, Mount Othrys was blasted to pieces."

"But how is it here?"

"It moves in the same way Olympus moves," Thalia continued. "It always exists on the edge of civilization. But the fact that it is here, on THIS mountain, is not good."

"Why?"

"This is Atlas's mountain, where he holds-" Zoe stopped, as she caught sight of Artemis. "Where he used to hold up the sky," she choked, as she ran toward Artemis.

"Stop, it is a trap. You must leave now," Artemis commanded weakly.

Zoe burst into tears, trying to rip Artemis's chains from the ground.

"Ah how touching," Atlas said, in his cold voice. They all turned, and caught sight of me.

"Luke," Thalia snarled, "Let her go."

"That is the General's decision, Thalia," Luke said, "Nice to see you again."

Thalia spat.

Atlas sniggered. "So much for old friends. And you, Zoe, it's been a long time. How is my little traitor? I will enjoy killing you."

"Do not respond, do not challenge him," Artemis warned.

"Wait a second, you're Atlas?" Percy asked.

"So even the stupidest of heroes can finally figure something out. Yes, I am Atlas, the general of the Titans and terror of the gods. Congratulations. I will kill you presently, as soon as I deal with this wretched girl." Atlas narrowed his eyes at Zoe.

"Now he is really going to get it," Annabeth thought. "No one calls my seaweed brain stupid except for me. That cold blooded son of a- you know, I'm really not in the name-calling-life-threatening position right now."

"You're not going to hurt Zoe. I won't let you," Percy said. Thank goodness Annabeth wasn't the only one feeling that Atlas was being a little too cruel by going for the weakened one.

"You have no right to interfere, little hero. This is a family matter."

Percy and Thalia frowned in confusion, but Annabeth already knew what he meant of course.

"Yes," Zoe said, and her voice was terrified and determined at the same time. "Atlas is my father."

"Let Artemis go," Zoe demanded, taking a step closer to the goddess.

"Perhaps you'd like to take the sky from her?" Atlas asked. "Be my guest."

Zoe was about to do it, but Artemis called out for her to stay away.

Atlas laughed at her. "You see daughter? Lady Artemis likes her new job. I think I will let all the Olympians take turns carrying my burden, once Lord Kronos rules again, and this is the center of our palace. It will teach those weaklings some humility."

Annabeth motioned toward Luke with her head, trying to tell them he was too weak to hold off for long. If they freed her and gave her a knife, she had a plan. She'd been working on it all this time, it would work; she knew it would work if only they would free her.

"From holding the sky," Thalia said thoughtfully. "The weight should've killed her." What were they talking about? The cut on her head? Or maybe they thought she was going crazy.

"I don't understand. Why can't Artemis just let go of the sky?" Man, Percy was stupid.

"How little you understand, young one," Atlas said, "This is the point where the sky and the earth first met, where Ouranos and Gaia first brought forth their mighty children, the Titans. The sky still yearns to embrace the earth. Someone must hold it at bay, or else it would crush down upon this place, instantly flattening the mountain and everything within a hundred leagues. Once you have taken the burden, there is no escape. Unless someone else takes it from you."

He took a step closer to Thalia and Percy, analyzing them like he had done to Annabeth. "So these are the best heroes of the age, eh? Not much of a challenge."

"Fight us. And let's see." Percy is such an idiot.

"Have the gods taught you nothing? An immortal does not fight a mere mortal directly. It is beneath our dignity. I will have Luke crush you instead."

"So you're another coward."

Atlas's eyes burned with hate. He turned to Thalia. "As for you, daughter of Zeus, it seems Luke was wrong about you."

"I wasn't wrong," Luke said. He sounded strained, like he was going to be forced to jump in a pool of boiling acid if Thalia didn't go along with his plans. "Thalia, you still can join us. Call the Ophiotaurus. It will come to you. Look!"

He waved his hand, and a black marble pool appeared. Man, Annabeth really needed to learn how to do this magic stuff. And what did he mean by Ophiotaurus? Ugh, she hated being in the dark.

"Thalia, call the Ophiotaurus. And you will be more powerful than the gods."

Annabeth was glad she hated him already, because Thalia looked as heartbroken as she would have felt.

"Luke…What happened to you?" she croaked.

"Don't you remember all those times we talked? All those times we cursed the gods? Our fathers have done nothing for us. They have no right to rule the world!"

Thalia shook her head, her jaw set in determination. "Free Annabeth. Let her go."

"If you join me, it can be like old times. The three of us together. Fighting for a better world. Please, Thalia, if you don't agree…"His voice faltered. "It's my last chance. He will use the other way if you don't agree. Please."

Oh, so maybe Luke was going to be forced to jump into a pool of boiling acid if she didn't agree.

"Do not, Thalia. We must fight them," Zoe warned.

Luke waved his hand again, and a bronze brazier with a flame appeared.

"Thalia," Percy warned, "No." He said what Annabeth was thinking, for when Thalia's face is unreadable, well, you can't tell what she's thinking. In this situation, that is a bad sign. Luke was obviously trying to convince Thalia to do something she wasn't supposed to, and even though Annabeth had no idea what it was, she knew it couldn't be good.

"We will raise Mount Othrys right here. Once more, it will be stronger and greater than Olympus. Look, Thalia. We are not weak."

Luke gestured toward the ocean where monster upon monster was marching up the mountain.

"This is only a taste of what is to come. Soon we will be ready to storm Camp Half-Blood. And after that, Olympus itself. All we need is your help."

Thalia looked at Luke, and her face was readable once again. "You aren't Luke. I don't know you anymore." Funny, that sounded exactly what Annabeth had said to herself when she decided that she hated him.

"Yes, you do, Thalia. Please. Don't make me… Don't make _him_ destroy you."

"Now," Percy said, and all three of them charged at Atlas.

How stupid of them! They couldn't possibly defeat him. Annabeth heard a clang behind her, like someone had dropped a great metal box, and suddenly Thalia attacked Luke.

It was horrid, being literally in the middle of the battle and not being able to fight. Thalia's spear and Luke's sword flashed and smashed against each other. Percy dodged Atlas's blade, and Annabeth prepared herself for the brilliant performance he'd shown when fighting Ares, but suddenly it was as if he couldn't lift his sword.

"NO!" She yelled, but it was lost in the sound of battle. Percy seemed to realize that he couldn't beat Atlas, and suddenly he did something very surprising to Annabeth.

Percy abandoned his sword, rushed to Artemis's side, and with a quick glance at Annabeth, took the sky.

He took the sky.

Annabeth couldn't believe what she was seeing, but it was true. Percy was holding the sky. He wasn't doing well. Sweat rolled down his forehead like someone above him was wringing out a washcloth, and his knees shook. She wanted to somehow free herself from her chains and rush to help him, but she knew that was impossible. She couldn't get the chains off without a hairpin, and she couldn't rush into the middle of a battle unarmed and falling over her own chains if she wanted to survive. She sort of did want to survive.

Annabeth had at first only concentrated on how Percy was doing, but when she saw Artemis, she realized how smart that had actually been. Percy might not be so bright when it comes to policies and history, but when it comes to battle tactics, he can invent nine crazy but successful ones in ten minutes. She'd actually seen him do it during a training session, but that was a different story.

Artemis was whirling and dodging, slashing at monsters with her knives and saving the day at least twenty three times per minute.

That's when Annabeth noticed Zoe. She was fighting Atlas, and losing. With one great blow, Zoe flew through the air, and Annabeth turned away before she landed. That definitely did not look good, she would just wait and see how that fight had turned out later.

Annabeth turned her focus back to the fight between Luke and Thalia. Thalia had finally won, and that was no surprise. Luke could never have beaten her. Her spear was at his throat. His face was paled and beads of sweat rolled down his face.

Suddenly Annabeth realized what they could do with Luke as prisoner. He knew so much about what Kronos was planning, and if they only had him with them, they could find his memories or something like that. Besides, Annabeth owed him for saving her life. She knew he did, even after all the times he betrayed her, and she didn't want to owe him in the middle of a battle.

"Don't kill him!" she screamed.

"He's a traitor," Thalia trembled. Annabeth knew exactly how she felt.

"We'll bring Luke back to Olympus. He'll be useful," she called.

"Is that what you want Thalia? To go back to Olympus in triumph? To please your dad?" Luke said. Man, he was good at confusing people.

Suddenly he made a grab for Thalia's spear. "NO!" I screamed, trying to warn Thalia, but she instinctively pulled on her spear and kicked Luke away. Annabeth was relieved for half of a split second, but then she realized that Luke had fallen off the edge.

"NOT AGAIN!" Atlas moaned, and when Annabeth looked back, Atlas had the sky again, and a very weary (but still conscious) Percy was trudging toward Artemis (who was holding Zoe).

Annabeth ran over to them, tripping on her chains. Thalia realized her troubles and split the metal with one deft stroke, but she seemed distracted and sad, like she hadn't meant to kill Luke after all.

Zoe did not look good.

"The wound is poisoned," Artemis explained. Poor Zoe.

"Atlas poisoned her?"

"No, not Atlas." Percy and Thalia's eyes widened with shock and horror as Artemis pulled Zoe's torn shirt aside and revealed the bloody, greenish, gash on her side. Annabeth figured that the dragon, Ladon, had done that, but that didn't make much sense, since the dragon knew Zoe.

"The stars, I cannot see them." Zoe whispered, her eyes far away.

"Nectar and ambrosia, come on! We have to get her some!" Percy yelled franticly. Percy always seemed to think that wounded demigods needed nectar and ambrosia in the next three seconds or they would die.

As the army of monsters neared them, Annabeth heard the buzz of a Sopwith camel. Annabeth would know what one of those sounded like, because her dad had one. Suddenly the front line of monsters burst into dust as the biplane shot, and Annabeth looked up at the sky in shock.

"Dad?" she said, amazed. "That's my dad!"

Artemis looked up at the sky gratefully. "A brave man. Come we must get Zoe away from here." She blew her hunting horn, and a silver sleigh came sailing down from the sky. It looked like Santa Claus, minus the reindeer.

Everyone jumped in, but neither Percy nor Thalia used the doors. Annabeth thought she might have been crying, but she couldn't tell. Thalia gripped Annabeth's shoulder tight and closed her eyes, and as Artemis's chariot sprang into the air, Annabeth wondered if Zoe's sacrifice had been worth it.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Well, the contest worked great. Thanks to numba435spiritsong for reviewing, even though you didn't think you could answer the question.

I hope you all like the extra long chapter I have here. Originally, Percy wasn't supposed to come rescue her until the next chapter, but without Annabeth dreaming in this chapter, it was too short. See, I planned to use my Titan's Curse book for this chapter and copy the quotes out of it, but lucky me lost the book right before I needed it.

So here I was, stuck not knowing how to write the chapter, and having set a schedule of a two day update. Luckily, I was able to look up the chapter about the fight on the mountain online, and I decided to scrap the idea of Annabeth dreaming about the Ophiotaurus and skip ahead to this.

AND I am able to write the next chapter easily, because I am an extreme Titan's Curse fan, and I have the last two chapters memorized. Well, almost. Close enough.

AND NOW...

The next contest! The prize is the same, but this time, you are allowed to use Google and Wikipedia and whatever else you want to use to get the answer. This one is tough. There can be more than one answer, but I think the answer will be obvious if you do the question correctly.

**I am Annabeth's mother's mother's father's successor's son.**

**Who am I?**

_(Again, you may look this up. I will be impressed if someone gets it.)_


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! Thanks for all the reviews, there were a lot this time. The answer is...

Annabeth's mother is Athena.

Athena's mother is Metis

Metis's father is Oceanus.

Oceanus's successor is Poseidon (It's not too hard to guess what Oceanus ruled).

Poseidon has a bunch of sons, and any son would be right, but of course, Percy Jackson is the one that comes to mind.

If you guessed Zeus's son, that's OK that you missed, just pretend that you were right and that this story is dedicated to you.

AND THE WINNERS ARE...

_**WingDawn98**__ (congratulations again!)_

_**helenhl**__ (something for you in the author's notes)_

_**numbah435spiritsong**__ (my most faithful reviewer)_

_and a __**Guest**__ (sorry, that's all I know about you, but congratulations!)._

Congrats you guys! The chapter's just for you. And yes, it is long. And yes, there is quite a bit of romance in here.

* * *

Annabeth ran to her dad and gave him a big hug. "Dad, you flew . . . you shot . . . oh my gods! That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen!"

Her dad turned a little pink, but he looked pleased. "Well, not bad for a middle aged mortal I suppose," he said.

"But the celestial bronze bullets! How did you get those?"

"Ah, well, you did leave quite a few half-blood weapons in your room in Virginia, the last time you left."

Annabeth felt a bit embarrassed.

"I decided to try melting some down to make bullet casings," he said, "Just a little experiment."

Annabeth grinned at him, remembering the many times he'd almost blown up the house with his 'little experiments.'

"Dad," she began, not knowing how to thank him and apologize at the same time.

"Annabeth, Percy," Thalia interrupted. Annabeth rushed over to Zoe's side, but there wasn't much she could do to help. Zoe was dying, you could see the light around her fading.

"Can't you heal her with magic? I mean, you're a goddess." Percy asked, and he sounded very worried. Annabeth was surprised that Percy had actually asked a good question.

Artemis was about to try and heal Zoe, but Zoe stopped her. Oh great, Annabeth hated when people said their last words. Zoe thanked Artemis, comforted Thalia, gave Percy permission to use his sword, and died before she could say anything to Annabeth, but that didn't really matter. She wouldn't have had much to say to Annabeth anyway.

Artemis, silent tears rolling down her cheeks, put a constellation of Zoe in the sky. Artemis then left for Olympus, and Annabeth, Percy, and Thalia were left with Annabeth's dad.

"Dad, I, I'm sorry that-"

"Shh." He hugged her. "Do what you must, my dear. I know this isn't easy for you." He gave Annabeth a confident smile. Suddenly, three pegasi soared down from the clouds.

"Blackjack!" Percy called, delighted. The horse snorted.

"It was rough," Percy said, nodding. Jeez, now Annabeth had two things on her to do list: Learn magic, and learn horse-speak.

"Nah," Percy said, interrupting the train of snickers and whinnies. "These are my friends. We need to get to Olympus pretty fast. No no, Dr. Chase is not going, just Thalia, Annabeth and I."

"Me," Annabeth corrected, but Percy wasn't listening.

Annabeth's dad was gazing open mouthed at the pegasi. "Fascinating," he said. "Such maneuverability! How does the wingspan compensate for the weight of the horse's body, I wonder? Why, if the British had these pegasi in the cavalry charges on the Crimea, the charge of the light brigade-"

"Dad!" Annabeth interrupted. He had a bad habit of going off into his own little world like that.

"I'm sorry my dear, I know you must go." He gave her one last hug, and as Annabeth mounted her Pegasus, called "Annabeth, I know, I know San Francisco is a dangerous place for you, but please remember, you always have a home with us. We will keep you safe."

He raised his hand in farewell, and the three flew away into the night.

Annabeth was horribly nervous, she remembered the last time someone tried to fly to Olympus in a Pegasus, but she said nothing.

"Your dad seems cool," Percy said, trying to break the silence.

"I guess so," she said. "We've been arguing for so many years."

"Yea, you said."

"You think I was lying about that?" Annabeth challenged. The problem was, she didn't know if Percy was right, or she was right.

"I didn't say you were lying. It's just, he seems ok. Your step-mom too. Maybe they've uh, gotten cooler since you saw them last."

"They're still in San Francisco, Percy," Annabeth pointed out, "I can't live so far from camp."

"So what are you going to do now?"

Annabeth sighed. "I don't know," she confessed. "But thanks for rescuing me."

"Hey, no big deal. We're friends."

"You didn't believe I was dead?"

"Never."

She hesitated. Percy was so loyal, she hated to compare him to Luke, but he needed to know. "Neither is Luke you know. I mean, he isn't dead."

Percy stared at her, like she was going crazy or something. Annabeth noticed a grey streak in his hair, and realized she'd seen it on Luke too. Maybe that was from holding the sky.

"Annabeth, that fall was pretty bad. There's no way-"

"He isn't dead. I know it. The same way you knew about me." Percy did not look pleased with that. It was as if he was jealous or something, but he wasn't jealous of course. Was he?

As they reached Manhattan, Annabeth reminded Percy again.

"You don't believe me about Luke," she said, "but we'll see him again. He's in trouble Percy, Kronos has him under a spell."

"There it is," Thalia said, pointing toward Mount Olympus. "It's started."

"What's started?" Percy asked.

"The winter solstice, the council of the gods."

As they soared up to Olympus Annabeth's mind kept replaying the story of Bellephron.

"It's ok," she told herself, "We have permission," but she was worried anyway.

Percy looked as terrified as she felt, but she supposed it was because he thought Zeus might use those swirling storms to wipe him out. Thalia on the other hand, was so frightened she was green, but that wasn't a suprise.

It seemed like ages, but finally they were at the top. The great silver arches loomed down on them, and suddenly Annabeth wondered who had designed Olympus.

They walked into the throne room, and Annabeth was surprised to see Grover, kneeling at Zeus's feet. There was also this weird ball of water with a cow fish in the middle.

"Welcome heroes," Artemis said.

"Mooo," said the cow-fish.

Grover trotted up to Annabeth and gave her and Thalia a big hug. Then he went back to Percy.

"Percy, Bessie and I made it! But you have to convince them! They can't do it!"

"Do what?" Percy asked, as confused as Annabeth.

"Heroes," Artemis called. She slipped from her throne and turned to her regular size.

"The council has been informed of your deeds," she told us. "They know that Mount Othrys is rising in the west. They know of Atlas's attempt for freedom and the gathering armies of Kronos. We have voted to act. At my Lord Zeus's command, my brother Apollo and I shall hunt the most powerful monsters, seeking to strike them down before they can join the titan's cause. Lady Athena shall personally check on the other titans to make sure they do not escape their various prisons. Lord Poseidon has been given permission to unleash his full fury on the cruise ship Princess Andromeda and send it to the bottom of the sea. And as for you, my heroes,"

She turned to face the other Olympians. "These half-bloods have done Olympus a great service. Would any here deny that?"

She looked at each god in turn, daring them to disagree with her. There was a silence, until Apollo broke it.

"I gotta say, these kids did okay." He cleared his throat and began a poem of some sort, but Hermes interrupted him. "All in favor of not disintegrating them?"

A few hands went up, but Ares pointed at Thalia and Percy. "Wait a minute, these two are dangerous. It'd be much safer, while we've got them here-"

"Ares," Poseidon interrupted, "they are worthy heroes. We will not blast my son to bits."

"Nor my daughter," Zeus said proudly. "She has done well."

Thalia blushed and looked down.

The gods then broke into this huge traditional argument about whether or not they should kill Percy and Thalia, but Annabeth didn't bother to remember it, although she did interject her opinions sometimes. When they had finally decided not to kill Percy and Thalia, Zeus brought up the subject of killing the ophiotaurus.

"Bessie? You want to destroy Bessie?" Percy asked, astonished.

"Mooo!" Bessie franticly swam in circles in his bubble thing.

"You have named the Ophiotaurus Bessie?" Poseidon frowned.

"Dad," Percy said, "he's just a sea creature. A really nice sea creature. You can't destroy him."

Poseidon fidgeted uncomfortably. "Percy, the monster's power is considerable. If the titans were to steal it, or-"

"You can't," Percy insisted. He looked at Zeus. "Controlling the prophecies never works. Isn't that true? Besides, Bess- the Ophiotaurus is innocent. Killing something like that is wrong. It's just as wrong as, as Kronos eating his children just because of something they might do. It's wrong!"

Annabeth was impressed. Maybe her history lessons had not been in vain after all.

"And what of the risk?" Zeus asked, looking at Thalia. "Kronos knows full well that if one of you were to sacrifice the beast's entrails, you would have the power to destroy us. Do you think we can let that possibility remain? You, my daughter, will turn sixteen on the morrow, just as the prophecy says."

"You have to trust them," Annabeth said, trying to tip the balance. "Sir, you have to trust them."

Zeus scowled. "Trust a hero?"

"Annabeth is right," Artemis said, "Which is why I must first make a reward. My faithful companion, Zoe, has passed into the stars. I must have a new lieutenant. And I intend to choose one. But first, Father Zeus, I must speak to you privately."

Artemis leaned toward Zeus and began whispering something in his ear.

Suddenly Percy panicked. "Annabeth," he said, turning toward her with fear in his eyes. "Don't."

Annabeth frowned at him. It wasn't like she was about to do something dangerous like Thalia had almost done. "What?"

"Look, I need to tell you something," Percy continued. "I couldn't stand it if, I mean, I don't want you to,"

"Percy?" Annabeth asked worriedly. "You look like you're going to be sick." He certainly did. Something was definitely bothering him, but she didn't have time to ask, because Artemis stood up.

"I shall have a new lieutenant," she announced. "If she will accept it."

"No," Percy murmured, and he looked as though someone had just killed his best friend.

"Thalia," Artemis said, "Daughter of Zeus. Will you join the hunt?"

Percy looked stunned, then a bit relieved, but he still stared at Thalia, as if Thalia had just decided to go bungee jumping off Olympus.

Annabeth smiled and squeezed Thalia's hand reassuringly.

"I will," Thalia said, determined.

Zeus rose, his eyes troubled. "My daughter, consider well-"

"Father," she said. "I will not turn sixteen tomorrow. I will never turn sixteen. I won't let this prophecy be mine. I stand with my sister Artemis. Kronos will never tempt me again."

She knelt before the goddess and began reciting the pledge of maidenship. Annabeth didn't know how she knew it, but she supposed it just came to her.

Right after she had finished the oath and was glowing warmly, she gave everyone a big hug. Percy scooted toward Annabeth and took her hand gratefully as Thalia went to stand beside Artemis. Annabeth didn't even know if Percy knew he was holding her hand, but she felt a smile creep over her face.

"Now for the Ophiotaurus," Artemis said.

"The boy is still dangerous," Dionysus warned. "The beast is a temptation to great power. Even if we spare the boy-"

"No," Percy said firmly, letting go of Annabeth's hand. Annabeth still wasn't sure if he even knew he had held it, and she decided not to ask.

"Please. Keep the Ophiotaurus safe. My dad can hide him under the sea somewhere, or keep him in an aquarium here in Olympus. But you have to protect him."

Now this was why Annabeth loved Percy.

"And why should we trust you?" Hephaestus grumbled.

"I'm only fourteen," Percy pointed out. "If this prophecy is about me, that's two more years."

"Two years for Kronos to deceive you," Athena said. "Much can change in two years."

"MOM!" Annabeth said, exasperated.

"It is only the truth child. It is bad strategy to keep the animal alive. Or the boy."

Poseidon stood up. "I will not have a sea creature destroyed if I can help it. And I can help it." As he stretched out his hand, a bronze trident appeared in his hands.

"I will vouch for the boy and the safety of the Ophiotaurus." He declared.

"You won't take it under the sea!" Zeus commanded. "I won't have that kind of bargaining chip in your possession."

"Brother, please." Posidon rolled his eyes, but the lightning bolt appeared in Zeus's hands, and Poseidon gave in.

"Fine, I will build an aquarium for the creature here. Hepaestus can help me. The creature will be safe. We shall protect it with all our powers. The boy will not betray us. I vouch for this on my honor.

Zeus considered. "All in favor?" Lots of gods raised their hands, and so it was decided.

"We have a majority," Zeus said, "And so, since we will not be destroying these heroes, I imagine we should honor them. Let the feastings begin!"

The nine muses began playing, and even though Annabeth was so hungry she thought she could eat a dragon, she agreed to dance with one of the satyrs for a minute. That was a mistake. The next thing you know, she was caught up in some sort of satyr dance, whirling round and round and switching partners every few minutes. The only way out of the dance involved getting trampled, so Annabeth had to wait until they finished. When they had all collapsed on the ground, panting, Annabeth began to make her way to the tables, only to be asked by a minor god who she didn't even know the name of.

After that, she was whisked off to Janus, who seemed to enjoy dancing with her. He kept grinning at her evilly, as if she would have to make a big choice in the future, and every time Annabeth tried to twirl, Janus always made her choose which arm to go under.

She ended that quick, because Janus was the most horrible dancer, and she had the feeling he only wanted to soak up her uncertainty than to actually dance for the sake of dancing. Finally, she was able to make it to the food table and eat her fill.

She ate a bit too much, but luckily Apollo noticed her state before she tried to throw up over the side of Mount Olympus and with a snap of his fingers, quieted her stomach and removed every rock and bit of dried blood from her skin. She made a mental note to give him something next meal at camp half blood.

Finally, she saw Percy. Her mom, Athena, was walking away, like she'd just given him a good 'talk,' and Percy looked like he'd just been punched in the gut.

"Was she giving you a hard time?" Annabeth asked.

"No, no it's, it's fine." Annabeth looked at him with concern. She touched the streak of grey in his hair, just like the one in her own.

"So, what did you want to tell me earlier?"

"I, uh, was thinking we got interrupted at Westover Hall. And, well, I think I owe you a dance."

Aww, Percy was asking her to dance! How sweet! Of course, she thought he might have told her something else too, if only Athena hadn't gotten in the way. No matter, she could wait.

They danced, and Annabeth was so tired she might have fallen asleep in his arms if he hadn't kept tripping.

When Percy finally went away to send some iris messages, Annabeth was a little relieved and a little sad, but she knew this much. Whatever happens, she would always love Percy, and he would always come for her.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Thanks to all the people who reviewed! Sorry for finally breaking the schedule of updating every two days, I decided it was better to obey my mum and go to bed than to update on schedule.

And now for the great announcement, confirming all my devoted follower's fears: The story is finished. Over. Done. I know the ending sucks, but you know, I suck at endings, so it's the best you'll get.

BUT I am working on another story. A lot of other stories to be exact. I very much hope they will all be published eventually, but I need to figure out which I will be working on next. And, just because I am so nice (sarcasm) I will give you all a preview of my next story. Or maybe it will be the story after the next story. One of those two.

The story was actually requested, so the idea is not from my own imagination.

* * *

_**THE LOST HEROINE (preview)**_

_Reyna woke up in the back seat of a school bus, with no idea where she was, holding hands with a boy she knew nothing about. That wasn't even the bad part; the bad part was that she had no idea who she was and what she was doing here, but she punched the boy in the face anyway._

_"Leo, are you bugging Reyna AGAIN?" the girl behind them asked. _

* * *

As you have probably figured out, this is what might have happened had Hera switched Reyna and Annabeth instead of Percy and Jason.

AND NOW...

Well, I would do another contest, but there will be no more chapters after this =( so I will just post a random trivia.

**_TRIVIA:_****_ PJO and HP combined! Selene, the moon goddess of Ancient Greece DID have a roman form, Luna, although she was not as well known._**

_****_And, as always, Review! Tell me what you think of the next story! Tell me what you think of this story! Thank you in advance to all the people who do review! Love you guys!

_Fin_


End file.
